


A Not-Mansion

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, I mean I do but still, idk what mansions are, new home, this will make more sense after reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: Anya and Dimitry see their new home in Paris.





	A Not-Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a funny dialogue idea I had like 10 minutes ago. I was gonna turn this into a series of one-shots (because I don't know how to write a single plot for an extended story) but once I was finished writing this I was like "nah I don't have time to go through all the rooms and idek how big this is" so yeah. But I promise that some Dimya stuff is coming. At some point. I just thought this was cute and short and sweet so yeah. Enjoy! :)

“I can’t _believe_ your grandmother has a _second_ mansion.”  
“It’s not _technically_ a mansion, but I can’t either.”  
“What, you didn’t _know?_ And what do you mean it’s not _technically_ a mansion?”  
“Of course not! She keeps it a secret! And there wasn’t any need for her to tell me until I told her that we planned to move into our own place together! And no, this isn’t really a _mansion,_ I mean, it’s a big house, sure, but it’s not even _close_ to _half_ of the size of a _real_ mansion.”  
“So it’s a _not_ -mansion?”  
“If you want to be professional, formal, and technical about it, then _yes,_ that is the correct terminology.”  
Dimitry chuckled.  
“So she just _gave_ you a _not-mansion?_ ”  
“She gave _us_ a _not-mansion._ ”  
Anya and Dimitry stood hand-in-hand at what was to be their home.  
“How on _Earth_ does one keep a _not-mansion_ a secret?” Dimitry asked.  
“It’s not the _not-mansion_ that’s the secret, it’s the fact that _she’s_ the one who _owns_ it.”  
“…What?”  
Anya rolled her eyes and squeezed Dimitry’s hand. They were both staring up in shock at the large and beautiful Parisian house that Anya’s grandmother had given them.  
This would be their new home.  
The place wasn’t the biggest house in the elite neighborhood by any means, but for two people who had spent a majority of their lives living off of the streets, it might as well have been the Palace of Versailles.  
“I mean, like, people _know_ that this place _exists,_ but not that my _grandmother owns_ it,” Anya explained.  
“Ohh,” replied Dimitry, still slightly confused, and unable to tear his eyes away from the building.  
“And the best part is, she’s paid off the mortgage.”  
Dimitry sniffled, and Anya wasn’t quite sure if it was a fake one to be overdramatic, or real.  
“If you tell me _any_ more good news I’m going to cry,” Dimitry commented.  
Anya smiled up at Dimitry.  
“Do you want to go inside?”  
Dimitry squeezed Anya’s hand and finally turned away from the house to give her a kiss on the forehead.  
“You know I do.”  
The couple walked inside to their new home, but they knew in their hearts that their true home was with each other.


End file.
